


Clip Your Dirty Wings

by SecondAngels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gore, M/M, Other bad stuff probably, Rape, emeto, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAngels/pseuds/SecondAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Urie and Shirazu never showed up to help Mutsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clip Your Dirty Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and awful and you probably shouldn't read it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Oh, so you’re a woman after all?”

After a moment to process what was happening, Mutsuki struggled against him. A kick to his abdomen sent him reeling back for a moment, followed by a quick slash to his eyes with a blade.

His eyes healed in an instant. ’A quinque?’ the driver thought. ‘This kid’s a dove?’ The knife found its way through Saeki’s hand as he blocked it.

His soon-to-be lovers never fought him like this. Frustration welled up inside of him at the inconvenience.

The older man’s fist found an opening and made contact with Mutsuki’s face with a solid crack. The contact made his heart jump. Saeki struck him again, then again, blind with rage.

His victim looked up at him, severely concussed and dazed. Crimson poured from his nose. His bloody mouth hung open as he panted.

The anger in Saeki’s chest subsided. “I sure made a mess of you, huh?” His thumb ran across the boy’s bottom lip, smearing his blood like lipstick. He leaned down and kissed his open mouth, licking his bloody teeth.

Mutsuki’s tired arms weakly tried pushing his assailant away.

“Oh? That won’t do.”

Pinning the boy down, Saeki climbed fully into the back seat. His hand groped the floor for the disregarded quinque knife.

The blade cut effortlessly down the sleeves of Mutsuki’s top, leaving his upper body bare aside from the tight strip of fabric binding his chest.

“Thank you for bringing along these knives!” The ghoul thanked genuinely. “I’m sure they’ll leave cleaner cuts than my kagune.”

Mutsuki’s mind couldn’t even gather a word of protest before the blade bit into his upper arm. A primal wail of agony escaped his lips as the steel touched his bone.

“Shh, this is the hardest part. You’ll be okay,” Saeki cooed as he sawed against Mutsuki’s humerus. The metal cleaved the bone rather easily, gliding through the remaining muscle and skin to sever his arm completely.

The boy’s screams died down as shock set in and the adrenaline in his veins numbed him. He wouldn’t have been able to tell his right arm was missing if it wasn’t being held in front of his face.

The ghoul sighed heavily as he bit into the limb.

“You’re…” he breathed with his mouth full, “...so delicious.” He gulped the meat down, taking another bite before tossing the arm into the front seat.

His hands traveled back to the nub that was left of Mutsuki’s right arm, lifting it to admire his handiwork.

“Such a clean cut.” His victim whined as fingers were poked into his exposed, severed muscles and bone marrow. “Let’s see how I do on the other one.”

Mutsuki couldn’t feel the blade as it sliced through his other arm. It only felt like pressure, and then nothing. The oozing blood made the exposed ends of his arms chilly in the cold air of the taxi.

“You did so well! You didn’t even scream this time,” Saeki praised, tossing the other arm to the front with it’s counterpart. “Your legs are next. They might hurt a little more, so it’s okay to cry if you need to.”

Saeki pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead before awkwardly turning himself around, sitting on Mutsuki’s abdomen, facing his lower extremities. His pants were quickly cut off and discarded, leaving the boyshorts underneath intact.

“Ready?”

The ghoul rubbed the boy’s thigh gently before replacing his fingertips with the blade.

“You know, the femur is the strongest bone in the body,” Saeki spoke over Mutsuki’s wails as the knife dug deeper. “But.” The knife cracked the bone in two. “Quinque steel is stronger, it seems.”  
The numbness made its way down his body so he barely even felt as the last strings of muscle were sliced through. 

Mutsuki stared lifelessly at the roof of the car, dripping in ice cold sweat with waves of nausea ebbing in his throat. He didn’t have the energy to fully regenerate- only enough to keep him from bleeding to death. He silently wished he were still human so he’d be dead by now, as he watched his last remaining limb be cut from him and tossed aside.

There was no point in struggling anymore. As his assailant turned himself around and kneeled where his legs once were, he only prayed it would end soon.

“Finally,” Saeki smiled, slouching and running his fingers down Mutsuki’s hips and what was left of his thighs, “Finally... you’re mine.”

Mutsuki swallowed audibly as the ghoul leaned over him, pressing the dull side of the blade to his throat.

“I don’t usually do this, but you can keep your head for now, I want you warm for this.”

The blade was replaced with Saeki’s lips, leaving warm kisses on his neck.

“Don’t look so scared.”

Mutsuki shut his eyes tightly as the fabric across his chest was torn, nipples damp with sweat perking up in the cold air. 

Saeki’s breath hitched as he prodded them with his thumbs, then tracing a pale scar along the top of Mutsuki’s breast.

“You’re so perfect,” he breathed, propping himself up with arms on either side of the boy, leaning down and kissing a scar. He ran his tongue along it, enjoying the salty taste of Mutsuki’s sweaty skin.

Mutsuki could only whimper as his nipple was pinched between teeth and fingernails grazed his sides. He was caught off guard when a hand settled between the stumps of his legs and started rubbing him through the fabric of his underwear.

“N-no…” he choked, voice barely louder than a whisper. “No, d-don’t…”

Dark eyes glanced up from Mutsuki’s chest, looking troubled, However, he continued to play with him through the thin fabric.

“Don’t say that. Was I not kind in letting you keep your head? I don’t want to change my mind.”

Long fingers slipped under the elastic of Mutsuki’s waistband, and wasted no time spreading him and dipping inside.

“Wow, you’re already soaked! Are you enjoying this? Or did you wet yourself, maybe?”

“Stop!” Mutsuki’s raspy voice cried as best as it could.

The fingers receded, followed by a sharp slap to his face.

“I said to be quiet…. but, I guess we can hurry this up, if you want it that bad.”

A chant of ‘no’s spilled from Mutsuki’s lips as his underwear was pulled down and off his severed thighs. Leaning down over him, Saeki stuffed the fabric into Mutsuki’s babbling mouth.

“Can you taste yourself?” the ghoul cooed into the boy’s ear, licking his own wet fingers. “You’re really good.”

Mutsuki gagged at the sudden intrusion in his mouth, and his already queasy stomach contracted. Sour half-digested food and bile spilled from the corners of his mouth, but the bulk of it fell back down his throat, choking him. He coughed violently but inaudibly through his makeshift gag as Saeki lowered his own pants.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll clean you up when we’re done,” he comforted, wiping a trail of puke and blood from the boy’s cheek. There was a pause as Saeki lowered his forehead to Mutsuki’s, noses pressing together. “Somehow…” he spoke, “you look really beautiful right now.”

Mutsuki squirmed frantically as he felt the head of Saeki’s cock press against him, still struggling to breathe.

“Hold on. Close your mouth, I want to kiss you.”

The ghoul pushed the fabric further back into Mutsuki’s mouth and down his throat, occluding his breathing completely, but allowing him to shut his mouth.

Saeki pecked his lips delicately as he slid his cock inside. It was a tight fit, but he felt like he could melt inside Mutsuki’s wet heat. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pounding into him.

Mutsuki didn’t even have time to think about the fact that his lower half felt like it was being torn apart; his body desperately attempted to clear his airway, chest spasming as he tried to cough and vomit his panties up. 

“Relax, you’re okay,” Saeki panted into his ear, giving a few slow thrusts as he spoke, “You’re doing so well. You get so tight when you cough like that. You’re making me feel so good.”

Mutsuki’s head felt light as his lungs cramped and gave up. The sound of skin slapping skin and a burning in his pelvis stuck with him as he shut his bloodshot eyes and lost consciousness.

“H-hey... I’m gonna… I’m…” Saeki gripped Mutsuki’s ass, raising it to meet his thrusts as warmth bubbled up in his stomach. He let out a low whine as pleasure overtook him, his cock throbbing and filling Mutsuki with his warm cum.

Catching his breath, he collapsed on top of the boy’s lifeless body, whispering praises to ears that would not hear them.

“You may have been the best I’ve ever had,” he smiled, pulling out and cuddling up to what was left of Mutsuki. “But you don’t need this anymore.”

With little resistance, quinque steel met skin, and Mutsuki’s head rolled off the seat onto the dirty taxi floor.

“I’ll take care of you from now on. I hope we’ll be together for a long time.”


End file.
